videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash bros Bang
Super Smash bros Bang is a Smash Bros Game. Playable Characters *Mario *Peach *Bowser *Paper Mario *Paper Bowser *Geno *Bowser Jr. *Rosalina & Luma *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Link *Zelda *Samus *Ridley *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Yoshi *Fox *Slippy *Pikachu *Tegpi *Pit *Palutena *Little Mac Unlockable Characters *Luigi *Pauline *Paper Luigi *Paper Bowser Jr. *Mallow *Wario *Waluigi *Shake King *Tiny Kong *King K. Rool *Dread Kong *Ninja Kong *Ganondorf *Minda *Linkle *Ghirahim *Toon Link *Toon Zelda *Toon Ganondorf *Trace *Magolor *Burning Leo *Falco *Krystal *Wolf *Jigglypuff *Raichu *Meowth *Mewtwo *Lucario *Septile *Geninja *Incineroar *Sobble *Ness *Lucas *Captain falcon *Pico *Black Shadow *Marth *Lief *Roy *Micaiah *Ike *Robin *Corrin *Hades (Kid Icarus) *Don Flamenco *Inkling *Duck Hunt Dog *R.O.B *Balloon Fighter *Mr.Game and Watch *Game and Watch Lion *Mach Rider *Tethu *Esna *Captain Rainbow *Shulk *Elma *Rex *Nia *Wii fit Trainer *Wii Balance Board *Starfy *Olimar *Andy (Advance Wars) *Sonic *Tails *Amy *Shadow *Silver *Rouge *Metal Sonic *Megaman *Megaman X *Zero *Bass *Pac-man *Blinky *Heihachi Mishima *Ture Ogre *Ryu *M.Bison *Simon *Alucard *Agumon *Gabumon *Morrigan *Felicia *Bomberman *Banjo-Kazooie *Gruntilda *Conker *Crash Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Dr.Neo Cortex *Dr.N.Brio *Spyro *Parappa *Sackboy *Ratchet *Clank *Captain Qwark *Dr.Nefarious *Sly Cooper *Kratos *Cloud Strife *Sora *Bayonetta *Sub-zero *Blaze (Mortal Kombat) *Shantae *Sans *Papyrus *Terry *Joker (Persona 5) *Shovel Knight *Shash Lilac *Cuphead *Freddy Fazbear *Goku *Naruto *Ichigo *Inuyasha *Ranma *Shinji *Astro Boy *Bagi DLC *Phiranah Plant *King Boo *Koopa Kid *Cranky Kong *Lanky Kong *Zant *Young Link *Young Zelda *Tarzana *Gooey *Marx *Peppy *Gengar *Blaziken *Jody Summers *Villager *Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mephiles *Sigma *Mumbo Jumbo *Klonoa *Mei *King Dice *Zoey ("MewMew Ichigo" in Japanese) (Mew Mew Tokyo) *Kenshiro Alternate Costume Characters *Dr.Mario (Mario's Alternate Costume Character) *Dr.Luigi (Luigi's Alternate Costume Character) *Larry Koopa (Bowser Jr.'s Alternate Costume Character) *Lemmy Koopa (Bowser Jr.'s Alternate Costume Character) *Wendy Koopa (Bowser Jr.'s Alternate Costume Character) *Iggy Koopa (Bowser Jr.'s Alternate Costume Character) *Roy Koopa (Bowser Jr.'s Alternate Costume Character) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Bowser Jr.'s Alternate Costume Character) *Ludwig Von Koopa (Bowser Jr.'s Alternate Costume Character) *Alph (Olimar's Alternate Costume Character) *Berri (Conker's Pocket Tales Version) (Conker's Alternate Costume Character) *Honker (Conker's Alternate Costume Character) *Rodent (Conker's Bad Fur Day) (Conker's Alternate Costume Character) *Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot's Alternate Costume Character) *Black Goku (Goku's Alternate Costume Character) Stages Returned *Peach's Castle 64 *Hyrule castle 64 *Kongo Jungle 64 *Dreamland 64 *Yoshi's Story 64 *Sector Z 64 *Rainbow Cruise Melee *Jungle Japes Melee *Temple Melee *Bristar Melee *Fountain of Dreams Melee *Corneria Melee *Pokemon Stadium Melee *Mute City Melee *Fourside Melee *Luigi's Mansion Brawl *Isle Defino Brawl *Pirate Ship Brawl *Spear Pillar Brawl *Castle Siege Brawl *Green Hill Zone Brawl *Smashville Brawl *Good Egg Galaxy Wii U/3DS *Boxing Ring Wii U/3DS *Duck Hunt Wii U/3DS *Umbra Clock Wii U/3DS *New Donk City Ultimate *Moray Tower Ultimate *Dracula's Castle Ultimate *Spiral Mountain Ultimate New *Bowser's Castle Hall Keeps (super Mario RPG) *Sky Garden (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) *Faron (Zelda: Breath of the Wild) *Chozodia (Metroid Zero Misson) *Cookie Country (Kirby: Reutnred to Dreamland) *Cape Claw (Star Fox Adventures) *Pokemon Stadium 3 (Pokemon) *Sand Ocean (F-Zero) *Giygas' lair (Earthbound) *City Crisis (Sonic 06) *Sigma's Fortress (Megaman X) *Gobi's Valley (Banjo-Kazooie) *Windmill (Conker's Twelve Tales/Conker's Pocket Tales/Conker's Bad Fur Day) *N.Sanity Beach (Crash Bandicoot) *Dream Weavers (Spyro the Dragon) *Boneyard Casino (Sly Cooper) *The Factory of Orxon (Ratchet and Clank (2002)) *The Path of Hades (God of War (2005)) *Risky Boots' Ship (Shantae) *Snowdin (Undertale) *Battlefield (Must be Unlocked) *Final Destination (Must be Unlocked') Modes Solo *Classic Mode *Adventure Mode *All-star Mode (Must Be Unlocked) *Stadium **Multi-men Bang ***10-Multi-men ***100-Multi-men ***5.min Multi-men ***99,999 Min Multi-men ***Endless Multi-men ***Cruel Bang **Target Test **Snag the Trophies (Must be Unlocked) **Board the Platforms **Home-run Contest **Target Blast (Must be Unlocked) **Boss Battles (Must Be Unlocked) Group *Bang *Special Bang *Tournament Mode *Iron Man Bang *Squad Strike *Smash Tour *Spirit Smash Vault *Trophies Gallery *Trophy Hoard *Trophy Smash & Collect *Sticker Album *Sticker Center *Spirits **Spirits Board **Collections Bosses Classic Mode & Adventure Mode *Master Hand *Crazy Hand *Meowser (Classic Mode Only Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina and Luma) *Giga Bowser (Classic Mode Only Mario, Luigi, & Captain Falcon) *Major Burrow (Classic Mode only Rosalina and Luma) *Smithy (Classsic Mode only Geno & Mallow) *Shadow Dimentio (Classic mode only Paper Mario, Papper Luigi & Paper Bowser) *Ghastly King (Classic Mode only Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Donkey Kong Jr., Cranky Kong, Tiny Kong, Lanky Kong, Dread Kong & Ninja Kong) *Ganon (Classic Mode only Link, Zelda, Linkle, Minda, Young Link & Young Zelda) *Gohdan (Classic Mode only Toon Link, Toon Zelda & Toon Ganondorf) *Mother Brain (Classic Mode only Samus & Trace) *Nightmare (Classic Mode only Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Magolor, Tarzana, Goeey & Marx) *Giratina (Classic Mode only Pokemon Characters) *Porky Minch (Classic Mode only Ness & Lucas) *Emperor Bulblax (Classic Mode only Olimar & Alph) *Black Doom (Classic Mode only Rouge & Shadow) *Akuma (Classic mode only Ryu & M.Bison) *Devil Jin (Classic Mode only Heihachi Mishima & Ture Ogre) *Dracula (Classic Mode only Luigi, Simon & Alucard) *Rathalos *Panther King (Classic Mode only Banjo-kazooie, Mumbo Jumbo, Gruntilda, Conker, Berri, Honker & Rodent) *Nitrous Oxide (Classic Mode only Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot & Dr.Neo Cortex) *Malefor & Ripto (Classic Mode only Spyro) *Polygon Man (Classic Mode only Sackboy, Parappa, Ratchet, Clank, Captain Qward, Dr.Nefairous, Kratos, & Sly Cooper) *Clockwerk (Classic Mode only Sly Cooper) *Hades (God of War) (Classic Mode only Kratos) *Galleom *Duon *Tabbu *Galeem *Dharkon *Kairtos (Adventure Mode only) *Hugmongustor (Adventure Mode only) (Final Boss of Adventure Mode) Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games